


Desire

by tenshi6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not lying. Every time you look at me you're the one whose eyes are burning with hate and you would happily kill me if you had a proper reason." Harry said, calming himself down but that only make things worse, and angered Malfoy more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

"Do you think you're special, Potter?!" Malfoy shouted annoyed, clutching his fists in anger.

"I've never thought that! Why do you hate me so much, Malfoy? What have I done? I've never given you any reason and yet…"

"Shut up, I don't want to listen to your overflowing emotions about your enemies! I hate you so much I can't bear it! And I detest you because of what you are. I know you hate me, too. It's a mutual feeling, don't deny the obvious!"

"I don't-" Harry tried to explain.

"Cut the crap! Don't lie, it only makes you more pathetic." Malfoy growled furiously.

"I'm not lying. Every time you look at me you're the one whose eyes are burning with hate and you would happily kill me if you had a proper reason." Harry said, calming himself down but that only make things worse, and angered Malfoy more.

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same way. Don't look down on me, Potter!" The blond-haired boy shouted and raised his hand, murmuring a spell but Harry was faster and pushed the stick out of the other's hand.

"Dammit, Malfoy, can't you see I don't hate you?" Harry said, now a bit irritated.

"Tch, as if I'd believe this shit. Don't tell me you like me." He burst out laughing. "You're an idiot."

"Well, no, I don't like you." Harry mumbled honestly, looking away.

"Good, I thought you've really gone insane this time." Malfoy smirked and sighed almost unrecognizably in relief.

At the next moment, the whole situation turned out to be something much worse. Malfoy found himself being pushed against the wall of the corridor and Potter's, his enemy's, face was so close to his that he could feel the hot breath against his cheeks.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Malfoy demanded although his voice trembled a bit in panic. He struggled against the painful grip on his wrist but stopped moving when Harry opened his mouth and said "Draco" in a quiet tone. If that wouldn't be enough, he looked straight into Malfoy's eyes, causing the other to look away, his usually pale face now turned a bit rosy, due to the awkward situation.

Malfoy had a really bad feeling about what was going to happen. What's wrong with Potter? How dare he acting like this? I'll make suffer for it later, just-

"Draco." Harry breathed in a manly tone, interrupting Malfoy's thoughts. His voice sent the chill up the blond-haired boy's spine but it wasn't because he feared. No, it was because of something else which he could not quite explain. And wait, when did Harry's face came even closer?!

Don't tell me he is going to- Malfoy started trembling uncontrollably. "Stop." He mumbled desperately, continuing struggling but it was no use since Harry seemed to be the stronger one there.

Harry placed a hand on Malfoy's chin, forcing the other to face him, while he wrapped his free arm around the boy's thin waist, holding him tightly and he leaned forward. The air suddenly became hot and steamy around Malfoy.

Harry's lips felt dry yet so sweet, Draco found it really hard to resist. He kept his mouth closed even though it was a real torture. Finally, he was able to gather his brave and pushed Harry away roughly. At the next moment, he slapped him hard across the face by instinct.

"How dare you?" He whispered in disbelief mixed with shame and anger then he turned away to run as far from Harry as it was able.

'Why is my heart pounding so fast?' Draco mumbled to himself when he decided he was far enough and stopped, slumping down to the cold floor. He felt a teardrop falling down on his pale face.

This is how the whole madness had started…

The next morning Draco woke up with a horrified expression when the heavy realization hit him. He had left his wand back there on the corridor because he was so occupied with Harry that he had totally forgotten about it. He cursed under his breath then got up, dressing up to go and search for his lost wand. For his luck, it was still pretty early in the morning, so hopefully he would meet no one. Especially not with Harry bloody Potter.

However, when Draco arrived to the empty corridor where Potter and he were arguing on the previous day, he realized how an idiot he was. His wand was nowhere and it was pretty obvious that Potter took it. 'Great.' Draco sighed, knowing he must speak to the Gryffindor if he wanted his wand back. And of course he wanted it back!

He was staring absentmindedly to the floor, desperately trying to think of a method how to get his wand back when a strangely familiar voice broke the silence of the corridor.

"'Morning sweety!" Draco spun around only to meet Potter's grinning face and for a brief second Harry thought he saw him blushing.

"Give back my wand." He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Why do you think I have it?" He asked, still grinning. 'What the hell is wrong with him?'

"It's pretty obvious." He replied coolly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, I admit I have it." Harry sighed and took out the wand, showing it to Draco who was about to reach for it but the Harry quickly pulled his hand back. "Not so fast, Draco. What do I get in exchange?" He teased and Draco felt the heat of anger rising inside of him. He hated to be so helpless.

"Another slap on your face if you won't give it to me." He hissed but immediately regretted his bad-temper because Harry turned away, saying 'goodbye'. "Wait!" Draco shouted and Harry turned back, now smirking. Draco had a really bad feeling again and was sure he would regret his next words. "What do you want?"

A few wild images popped up in Harry's mind about what he should ask for but was well aware that those would be too much so he ignored his dirty fantasy and forced a genuine smile onto his face, slowly approaching Malfoy who had a hard time not backing to the wall but stay in place even Harry was standing right in front of him.

Draco was sure Harry would kiss him again and shut his eyes tight. Just get over with it! He screamed in his mind and could feel Harry's hot breath against his lips again while a hand was placed on his nape. His whole body tensed for several seconds but then relaxed to his biggest surprise. He licked his lips in anticipation but Harry didn't leant forward so Draco peered through his eyelids then opened his eyes, locking gaze with an emerald pair.

"An honest answer." Harry whispered against his lips and Draco blinked in surprise.

"What?" He expected Harry to ask far more embarrassing things from him and now that he had a chance he only wanted one fucking honest answer? Was this a joke? But Harry seemed far too serious so Draco agreed with a nod.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Draco felt his cheeks burning and blushed madly. What kind of question was it? In other circumstances he would immediately reply with a 'no' and curse the other for asking such a thing but he couldn't lie to Harry though even he himself didn't know why. He gulped hard and tried to look away but Harry was too close he couldn't look anywhere but to his eyes. "Yes." He said, his throat dry. He saw a strange glint in Harry's eyes and he didn't understand why he was smiling but cared less. "Now give my wand back." He demanded again, taking a step back, finally.

"Fine." Harry sighed and removed his hand from Draco's nape to take the wand out of his pocket and give it to the blond-haired then placed a quick kiss on his lips and left. It happened too fast and Draco was so shocked and confused he forgot to curse Harry for his actions. Later… Draco swore.

That 'later' was sooner than Draco could have imagined but then the situation turned to be even worse. At least, for him. It was after Potions, he and Harry were in charge to help prof. Slughorn and while they were waiting on the corridor they started a duel. Then McGonagall came and sent both of them to detention so Draco had no choice but to spend the whole evening with Potter. He was definitely cursed, it became clear to him. Then it became even clearer when McGonagall left them alone in an empty classroom, telling she had some urgent business and wouldn't be back for an hour.

The first half an hour alone was okay, Draco supposed. They had to re-arrange old school papers and it was boring as hell but at least he didn't concentrate on Potter. Then Potter broke the awkward silence and everything went wrong.

"If I didn't know you well, I'd say you wanted to be alone with me." He said teasingly and Draco couldn't keep quiet.

"What the hell is your problem, Potter?" He asked sharply, annoyed and tired of Harry's mockery.

"I should ask you the same."

"What? Are you insane?" Draco's eyes widened. There was definitely something wrong with Potter. "You are the one who keeps harassing me." He pointed out.

"Well then, why were you waiting for me to kiss you in the morning?" Harry retorted, managing a small grin at Draco's shocked expression.

"I wasn't." He stated though it was only half-true and Harry knew it.

"Oh, really?"

"Dammit Potter, what do you want from me?" Draco hissed and stared at the Gryffindor confused when he approached him.

"A chance." He said simply when he reached the blond, looking serious.

"What chance?" Draco frowned.

"Do you really hate me?" Harry ignored his question.

"I asked first."

"I don't care."

"But I do! Tell me why don't you leave me alone?"

"Hate me or not, Draco?"

"Why do you call me Draco, Potter?"

"Just answer me!" Harry demanded in a harsh tone and Draco was sick of it.

At the next moment – Merlin knows why – he leapt forward and crashed his lips against Harry's, silencing him with a rough kiss. It took Harry a few seconds to kiss back, still pretty shocked. He placed a hand on Draco's back, pulling him against his body and his other hand wandered to his nape, deepening the kiss as he pulled Draco closer. The blond let out a surprised moan, giving Harry a perfect chance to slide his tongue into his mouth, exploring it hastily. Draco kissed back eagerly, fighting for dominance which he soon lost when Harry backed him against the wall, practically savouring his lips. Draco couldn't help but moan as Harry pressed his whole body against him, not breaking the kiss for a split second. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, gripping it tightly.

Harry was about to trail a hand down Draco's chest when they heard footsteps approaching and they broke apart in an instant, panting slightly. "Shall I take it as no?" Harry asked cheekily and Draco sneered at him mysteriously.

"This doesn't mean anything" He referred to their previous kiss and before Harry could reply, the door opened and they had to get back to work.

Draco threw himself onto his bed, burying his face into his palms. Fuck my life, I kissed Harry Potter! He practically screamed in his mind, blushing furiously at the memory of how great it felt, not to mention how it would have ended if they hadn't been interrupted. He was at a loss of thoughts what was wrong with him. Just a few days before he really couldn't stand Potter and now he kissed him and allowed him to kiss back. Now he thought about it, he never really hated him. He was often annoyed and he often wanted to wipe that idiotic smile from his face but he didn't hate him. Plus, Harry saved his life during the War and after that, he couldn't quite place a finger on how he should feel about him.

He decided not to think about it much, it was a one-time thing but no matter how desperately he tried, the memory of him and Harry kissing wildly in the empty classroom kept on appearing in his mind and Draco started to doubt he could avoid Harry in the future.

However, during the week he managed to, and Harry also didn't seem to search his company. Draco should have been grateful for that but it only made him frustrated and confused. Frustrated, because how dare Potter ignoring him after what had happened and confused because what if Harry was only playing with him and Draco cursed himself for being such an idiot, falling for Potter's dirty trick. Plus, if Draco remembered correctly, Harry was dating with that Weasley girl, but didn't know whether they were still dating or not. He was such an idiot…

The Slytherin dormitory was far too loud for Draco's liking on that Saturday and he decided to spend his time in the library. It was pretty surreal, something that Granger girl would do, but Draco wanted to be alone and it was only possible there. So he found a book which interested him a bit and sat to an empty table in the end of the library where no one would interrupt him, or so he hoped.

More than an hour later he heard footsteps but didn't bother turning back for his bad luck. In the next moment he felt his wrists and ankles being pinned down by invisibly chains. He cursed under his breath then felt someone placing his chin on his shoulder.

"Potter." Draco hissed as he realized the familiar scent.

"Hello Draco. Long time no talk." He grinned and kissed the spot where Draco's neck met with the shoulder, causing the blond goose bumps.

"There was no need to hex me." He stated plainly and could feel Harry's grin against his skin.

"I was afraid you might run away."

"From you? Very funny." He tried to sound calm, ignoring the hand which was now trailing down his chest while Harry was placing kisses on his neck and he was unable to move to push him away.

"Stop it, you idiot." He hissed in panic as Harry placed his hand on his hips, placing a kiss right behind his earlobe which caused Draco to gasp in pleasure.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Harry asked sheepishly, biting his earlobe playfully.

"We're in a library, dammit!" He tried his best to sound furious but keep his voice down at a same time, but it was really hard to concentrate since Harry was playing with his belt.

"So you do like it." Harry pointed out triumphantly, ignoring his protest. He knew Draco couldn't move anyway.

"Damn you Potter, stop it." Draco panicked, struggling helplessly.

"Hm, what do I get in exchange?"

"Is this your favourite sentence?"

"Just with you." Harry grinned and Draco felt a sigh of relief escaping from him when Harry removed his hands from him but then he realized how naïve he was because at the next moment Harry sat into his lap, facing Draco.

"Are you nuts? Anyone-" Draco asked terrified, blushing madly when Harry leant forward.

"Bath with me tonight." He whispered against his lips, almost touching them with his own.

"Are you mad? Get off, Potter!" Draco panicked that somebody might see them in this awkward position, not to mention how he would explain it.

"Promise me."

"Get off first."

"Not until you promise me."

"You're such a child."

"Whatever. I won't move until I get what I want so if you prefer sitting like this all-day long-"

"Fine, just get off already!"

"Fine? What?"

"I'll bath with you." At that moment he would promise anything.

"Tonight, 10 pm, on the fifth floor." Harry grinned and stood up. He murmured a spell under his breath and Draco was free from the invisible chains, finally.

"Damn you Potter." He gritted his teeth as he turned to face the Gryffindor who only grinned at him.

"Don't be late."

Did Potter just wink at me?

It was twenty-three past ten when Draco finally entered the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor only to find himself facing Harry Potter, wearing nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

"You're late." He stated nonchalantly.

"Well, I had difficulties on the corridors at a time like this." Draco retorted, rolling his eyes while he took his cloak off.

"Then you shouldn't have hesitated this much." Harry pointed out with a knowing grin and Draco wondered how in the bloody hell Potter knew it. Nevermind.

He didn't have much time to think about it because the black-haired boy approached him slowly with a predatory look and loosened Draco's tie. Draco had to fight not to turn and run away immediately but then he reminded himself how a coward everything thinks he is and he wanted to prove the opposite. Well, leave alone the fact that he was only proving it to Harry, for the boy's greatest pleasure.

Harry took Draco's tie off then unbuttoned his shirt with steady fingers and Draco had to tear his gaze away from those naughty, emerald green eyes. He allowed Harry to take his shirt off then trembled slightly when the Gryffindor's fingers brushed against his pale skin slightly. Harry placed a finger under his chin and whispered "look at me" and Draco reluctantly did as he was told. He couldn't help but blush as his eyes met with Harry's then closed his eyes as the boy leaned forward, knowing much too well what was coming.

He unconsciously licked his bottom lip in anticipation and Harry swallowed his sigh of relief when their lips met. He moved his mouth against Harry's and when Harry put a little pressure on his lips, he parted his lips slightly, allowing Harry's wet tongue to slip past his teeth, entering his mouth to explore it. He moaned against Harry's mouth when he placed his palms on his chest, pushing him gently against the closed door. Draco shut his eyes tight when Harry slid a hand between them, his long fingers brushing against the slight bulge through the pants.

However, Harry had other plans and broke the kiss a few seconds later, smirking. "I'll be waiting for you." He whispered seductively against those now swollen lips then turned around, walking towards the pool.

Holy fuck. Draco stared after him amazed, panting, and it took him a good minute to collect himself and strip to finally join the already bathing Potter. He was really thankful that Harry was turning his back to him and he couldn't see his hard-on.

When he was in the pool at last he tried to find the furthest spot from Harry, sitting uncomfortably. Harry sent him a knowing grin and slowly approached him.

"Why are you so tensed?" He asked in fake surprise.

"Dammit, we're bathing together." Draco pointed out, moving away as Harry came closer and closer by every second.

"Oh, but you do enjoy it, as it seems." Harry grinned. "You came, anyway."

"I didn't have much choice."

"But you can still run away."

"From you? Don't make me laugh, Potter." Draco hissed in a dangerous tone, slightly pissed to Harry's delight.

"Then come here."

"I do not take orders especially not from you."

"Are you scared?"

"You wish."

"Then come here." Harry repeated, smirking. So unusual.

Draco clutched his fist under the water then after a little hesitation he did as he was told, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. His cheeks turned even redder when he reached Harry and he wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling Draco against him, their naked chests pressing against each other tightly. Not to mention that Draco could feel Harry's hard-on pressing against his inner thighs.

Harry then pressed his lips against his, again, and Draco couldn't help but kiss back eagerly, needing more of the intoxicating feeling. It was so wrong in many ways yet he had to admit it was wonderful and he wanted it. He couldn't remember when things turned out to be so out of his control but he broke the passionate kiss with a loud gasp when Harry grabbed his awakening erection with one hand, still holding his waist with the other.

"Wa-wait!" Draco panicked but Harry silenced him with a quick kiss. The Slytherin tried to pull back but Harry was faster and placed his hand on his nape, preventing him from breaking the kiss while he continued stroking Draco's length with the other hand.

Fuck fuck fuck. Draco could only moan and pant against Harry's mouth but his voice was muffled by the hungry lips and soon Draco lost sense of what was right and wrong. When Harry was sure Draco wouldn't run away he broke the kiss and beckoned his head towards the edge of the pool.

"Sit there." He said, voice hoarse with lust and seeing the hesitation in those piercing blue eyes, he added "trust me".

Draco gulped thickly but then sat to the edge of the pool, placing his hands on the cold marble floor and clutched his fists when Harry spread his legs a little. "It's okay, relax." He said softly and Draco shut his eyes tight, trembling uncontrollably as Harry run his hand along his shaft, stroking it gently but firmly at a same time.

"Gods, Potter." Draco gasped when Harry gripped his erection a bit tighter, causing him to throw his head back in pleasure.

"It's Harry." Harry corrected him with a glare Draco couldn't see and since he didn't say a word, he thought of a perfect revenge for that.

He opened his mouth and took half of Draco's manhood into his mouth without warning, causing the blond to jerk in both surprise and pleasure, moaning loudly against his will.

"Oh, fuck." He gasped as Harry run his tongue along the length, making small noises and Draco gripped those black locks tight, wanting Harry to take him even deeper.

However Harry had other plans and grabbed Draco's wrist, removing his hand from his head and pinning him down to the floor, still bobbing his head up and down, sometimes slowly, sometimes hastily. When Draco's moans became louder he pulled back then climbed out of the pool to climb on top of Draco, making him lying down the floor. Both of them let out a satisfied moan as their erections met and Draco was more than pleased that Harry was having a hard time, too. Harry leaned forward to kiss Draco eagerly, sucking his bottom lip not too gently but the blond seemed to enjoy it.

Harry broke the kiss and looked into Draco's lust-filled eyes then gave him a wicked grin. "See you later, Draco." Then he pulled away from the blond, reaching for his towel and his Cloak of Invisibility.

"Dammit Potter!" Draco practically snarled as he got to his feet, his legs a bit shaky and reached for his wand but Harry was already gone. "I'm so gonna kill him!" He cursed. How dare he leaving me like this?!

XxXxX

Draco was lying on his bed, his right hand being slid into his pants under the cover. He moved his fist slowly on his hardening manhood, closing his eyes, imagining how his bathing with Potter would have ended. It happened a few days before and even though Draco had already jerked off at least ten times within those days, he wasn't satisfied. No, he knew that masturbating would never be enough after that hot night. He wanted Harry.

Draco let go of his erection, annoyed, sitting up. "Argh, dammit!" He cursed but stood up anyway, looking for a quill and some parchment.

Meanwhile, Harry was at the Gryffindor's dormitory, playing Wizard's chess with Ron Weasley and truth to be told, Harry was really happy when an owl arrived with a letter. He immediately recognized who sent it and gulped in anticipation.

'Meet me in front of your dormitory. NOW!' He read.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing." He lied. "Sorry, I have to go."

"Wait, wha-" But before Ron could finish anything he wanted to say, Harry was already gone.

Harry was wearing his Cloak of Invisibility but Draco could sense when he reached him. He didn't say a word only walked away, signalling Harry to follow him. He did.

After a few minutes they reached and empty classroom and Draco made sure to use some charm to lock the door. He turned and walked to Harry who took his cloak off, throwing it onto the floor carelessly.

"What do you want?" He asked with a knowing grin but he didn't get a reply immediately.

Draco crashed his lips against Harry's, kissing him hungrily and Harry gladly responded to the kiss. He forced his tongue past Draco's lips and teeth to explore his mouth hastily, earning a soft moan from the other. Harry wrapped his arms around the blond-haired boy and pulled him closer, the lower part of their bodies brushing together. Draco broke the kiss and held his forehead against Harry's, grinning. "We have unfinished business, Potter." He panted seductively and though Harry hated to admit it, his cock already twitched in need.

"So you're here to continue?" He asked playfully, voice hoarse from lust.

"Well, I'm here to get my revenge for your teasing." Draco gripped Harry's ass, pulling him even closer.

"You don't really think you could top me, do you?" The raven-haired boy grinned in unbelief but he suspected Draco wasn't joking. So, before Draco could utter a word, Harry used his wand to cast a spell on Draco, who's hands were being tied on his back by invisible chains.

"You cheated!" Draco gritted his teeth in frustration. However, in reality, he knew this would happen but didn't try to stop him. He had to admit, he wanted it. He never wanted to be top, he always wanted Harry to dominate him.

"So what?" Harry smirked as he pushed him against the nearest table, kissing him softly. "Don't be so tensed, I'll give you something really good as a recompense." Harry whispered against his lips then dropped to his knees, unbuckling Draco's belt hastily.

Draco inhaled sharply when Harry took his hardening member in hand, licking the tip of it. He wanted to grab those black locks but that damned spell wouldn't let him to do so. The feeling was more intense than previously, being in this helpless position, but Draco liked it.

He shut his eyes tight and let out a loud gasp as Harry took his whole length into his mouth, deep-throating him. Draco's legs were already too shaky for his liking and Harry grabbed his hips just in time, holding him firmly while his mouth and tongue was busy giving as much pleasure as he could to Draco.

"Oh, god, Potter." Draco moaned, bucking his hips in need. Suddenly, Harry pulled back and Draco unconsciously let out a disappointed sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Potter'?!" Harry asked slightly annoyed and before Draco could even start thinking of a reply he crashed his lips against Draco's roughly, kissing him wildly, all teeth and tongues, leaving Draco breathless after he had pulled back.

"I was bad. What will you do with me?" Draco asked slyly, clearly enjoying the situation.

"I will punish you." Harry hissed against his ear, biting the shell not too gently while he unbuckled his own belt. "Suck me." He ordered and pushed Draco down to his knees, holding his erection in front of his mouth.

Draco hesitated for a bare second then leant forward and took Harry's already rock-hard manhood into his mouth. It was really hard to keep himself steady with his hands being tied together while Harry gripped his hair tightly and made him move. At first, Draco felt like choking but soon he got used to the feeling and enjoyed it very much. It was so shameful, so vulnerable and so fucking wonderful. He had never even dreamt about doing something like this and yet, he was kneeling in front of his so-called enemy, Harry Potter, trying his best to give him an unforgettable blowjob. Also, he had been wondering about it for a while, what Potter was to him. Definitely not an enemy, anymore.

Soon, Harry pulled Draco up by his hair, not wanting to cum too early. Damn, he was very close to his limit. He gave Draco another mind-blowing kiss and finally cast another spell to make the invisible chains disappear. Draco immediately wrapped his hands around Harry, claiming his lips once again, desperately.

"Take me." He commanded in the sexiest tone Harry had ever heard. He gulped hard, not expecting for this.

"Shouldn't we…mmmh find a-ahh bed first?" He tried to ask as Draco was kissing him lustfully.

"I can't hold back anymore." Draco admitted honestly. He had already lost his mind due to the naughty torturing Harry had put him through in this month. Harry was so intoxicating, he couldn't resist. "I want it, here and now!"

"Are you sure?" Harry frowned.

"Dammit, Potter, when did you turn into a pussy?" Draco rolled his eyes and knew it would do. At the next moment, he was roughly pushed down a table, his legs being placed on Harry's shoulders.

Harry placed his throbbing erection at Draco's entrance, positioning himself. He quickly cast a spell of lubrication, not wanting Draco to get hurt. When he was finished, he threw his wand away and pushed his manhood into Draco, slowly. The blond-haired boy let out a loud, painful moan, arching his back slightly. Harry pulled him closer so his erection went deeper and he didn't stop until he was fully in.

"Are you okay?" He asked slightly worried, seeing the discomfort on his face.

Draco nodded, his eyes shut tight. "A moment." Soon, he opened his eyes and nodded, signalling Harry to start moving. And Harry did. He rolled his hips a few times, earning small, pleased moans from Draco then pulled back and slammed back into him, a bit more powerfully than before.

"Fuck, Potter!" Draco gasped as Harry hit a certain spot that made him to see stars. Harry's grip tightened on Draco's hips, leaving a bruise.

"It's Harry. Say it." He ordered but Draco, taking up the challenge, only grinned mischievously.

"Make me." Harry grinned upon hearing it, knowing exactly what Draco was implying.

He slammed into him roughly a few more times and when Draco was panting heavily, he pulled his member out and grabbed Draco by his arm, pulling him up from the table.

"What?" Draco was surprised and had difficulties with sudden movements. However, Harry didn't reply, only made him to stand on all-four on the floor and grabbed his waist from behind with one arm, while placing his erection at the entrance, again, with the other.

Without warning he thrust into Draco, aiming for that spot and Draco screamed in lust.

"Say my name." Harry leaned forward and hissed against his ear.

"No." Came the stubborn reply.

Harry slid a hand to Draco's erection and gripped it painfully while he continued pounding into Draco, bringing him closer to the edge.

"I won't let you come until you say it, you little slut." Harry continued hissing against his ear and bit the skin where Draco's shoulder and neck met.

"Fuck you, Potter." Draco gritted his teeth but he knew Harry was telling the truth.

"Come on, Draco, say it." Harry demanded and hit Draco's prostate again, making him to moan in bliss.

Then Harry slowed down and pulled his member out of Draco, pushing only the tip of it inside.

"Bastard." Draco cursed. It was literally painful not to have Harry's hard cock hitting his sensitive spot over and over.

"You know what you have to do." Harry smirked against his back, slowly stroking his manhood.

Draco gritted his teeth; eyes brimmed with tears due to need. He tried to move his hips against Harry but he wouldn't allow it.

"Continue, please." He mumbled but since there was no reply, he added "Harry" defeated.

"Good boy." Harry grinned and slammed his whole length into him again, fucking him as hard as he could. Soon, both of them reached their limits and Harry came first, moaning "Draco" in a husky tone. As Draco was filled with Harry's hot seed he moaned Harry's name in ecstasy and ejaculated into Harry's hand.

Both of them collapsed to the floor, panting heavily and to Draco's surprise, Harry pulled him close, throwing an arm around his thin waist.

"I knew you would say it." Harry grinned happily and Draco scoffed.

"It was pretty obvious, Potter." He smirked as he earned a death-glare. "Let's make a deal." He offered.

"What kind of deal?" Harry frowned.

"I'll call you by your first name every time we have sex." Draco grinned.

"Then prepare yourself, 'cause I love hearing my name from your lips." Harry grinned back with a naughty glint in his eyes and pulled Draco into a deep, passionate kiss.

My first Drarry fic. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for any mistakes, I was writing it during night. Reviews are love as always^^


End file.
